


Just Enough Trouble

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, HaleCest, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Meet the Family, Uncle/Nephew Incest, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: Peter has known that he and Derek were mates since his nephew was thirteen. He promised Talia not to say anything until Derek was eighteen, so he could have a 'normal' high school experience. Then, two months before Derek's eighteenth birthday, he brings a girl home to meet the family.Peter doesn't care for that shit at all.





	Just Enough Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



Peter isn’t happy about this situation at all. He’s trying not to take it out on Paige, the sweet, quiet girl his nephew has brought home to meet the family. It’s not her fault that Derek is oblivious, and Peter tries to save his cruelty for those who deserve it.

He can’t bring himself to smile at her or make small talk, though, so he makes himself scarce. Sitting in the shadows at the top of the stairs, he takes a certain satisfaction in noticing Derek look around and ask his sister, “Where’s Peter?” Laura just shrugs and asks Paige if she’s planning to continue her musical studies in college next year.

That thought just makes him seethe all the more. Derek’s only two months away from his eighteenth birthday, the arbitrary date Talia had set for Peter to tell his nephew that they were mates.

“I want him to have a normal adolescence, Peter,” she’d argued when he’d first come to her with the knowledge. Derek was thirteen at the time.

Mates within families were rare, but not particularly frowned upon in were society. The pull was considered a thing of fate, not for mortals to approve or disapprove, though one could choose to ignore it. That’s what Peter’s parents had done. His mother’s mate had belonged to a rival pack, one the Hales didn’t trust enough to make a treaty with. She’d decided that the mating pull wasn’t worth rocking the boat for, and married her college boyfriend instead.

But he and Talia both knew that the outside world wouldn’t share their view. A relationship between them would be easier when Derek was out of the fishbowl environment of Beacon Hills High. And Talia insisted her son should have a chance to date, to decide for himself if following the pull with his uncle was something he really wanted.

When Peter agreed to that, he somehow hadn’t actually believed Derek’s love life was something he’d have to worry about. Derek at thirteen was an awkward, slightly sullen boy, with eyebrows too big for his face. He’d followed Peter around like a shadow, looked at him like he hung the moon. Uncle Peter was the one who always listened to him and had time for him, a rare thing in their huge, boisterous pack. He gave his nephew books to read and appreciated his art. They were inseparable.

Then puberty hit in earnest, and Derek grew into his eyebrows, among other things. Suddenly girls–and the occasional boy—were falling all over themselves to gain his attention. Derek went on one or two dates with several of them, but none of them were ever serious enough for the ‘meet the parents’ dinner.

Until Paige. They’d been dating for three months now, and Derek had even been making noises to Talia about telling her their secret. Talia, of course, said she wouldn’t even consider it at sooner than six months, and told him that he had to bring her to dinner as soon as possible.

And here she was, standing in their foyer, looking overwhelmed at the greetings and questions being lobbed at her from all sides. Finally Laura took her by the arm and led her into the living room, leaving Derek standing by himself. He looked up, and without the distraction of the others his keen eyes found Peter in his hiding place.

“What are you doing up there, Uncle Peter? I wanted to introduce you to Paige,” he said softly, knowing his uncle would hear him anyway.

“I’ll pass,” Peter drawled. “I’m sure your charming friend has more than enough to deal with right now. You should probably go rescue her.”

Derek looked hurt and a little confused, but he turned away and went into the next room anyway. Peter considered skipping dinner altogether, but that level of pettiness would not go unremarked-upon by his sister.

Paige was smart, and pretty, and had a reasonable amount of spirit, he supposed. He spent most of the meal suppressing the urge to stab her in the eye anyway. _Why couldn’t she have kept her grubby, human hands to herself for a few more months?_ he seethed. Keeping his eyes trained on his food to avoid glaring daggers at the girl, he missed the worried looks his nephew kept shooting him, as well as Talia’s disapproving stare. As soon as the meal was over, he excused himself and slunk away to his room.

A half-dozen sabotage plots hatched themselves in his brain while he listened to the laughter and chatter of the gathering downstairs. Each one died as he imagined the look of hurt and betrayal on Derek’s face. _Dammit._ What was the point of all Peter’s patience and obedience if, in the end, he was cheated out of what he wanted?

Derek was his mate. They were perfectly suited; certainly a better match than some random human could be. Even if they did make it to six months, she’d probably run screaming as soon as Talia told her their secret. Few humans could really handle the truth, after all. Or maybe she would run to the hunters, and give Peter a chance to disembowel her after all.

He was so absorbed in his imaginings that he didn’t notice when the front door closed, or hear the quiet footsteps ascending the stairs to his room.

“Peter?” Derek said uncertainly from the doorway.

He barely resisted the urge to snarl. “Shouldn’t you be downstairs with your precious girlfriend?”

“She’s gone,” his nephew said, folding himself up onto the foot of Peter’s bed. His eyes were downcast, studying the comforter by Peter’s knees. “Did you…did you not like her?”

“She’s fine,” Peter sneered. “For a human.”

“Well, Beacon Hills isn’t exactly dripping with eligible werewolves,” Derek countered, exasperated. “What would you like me to do, not date anyone until college?”

“Yes,” Peter said, just to be petty. Then, because the thought of Derek dating someone Peter had never met was somehow even more intolerable: “ _No._ ”

Derek gave a little frustrated grunt and scooted closer. “What is your problem, Uncle Peter?”

Peter’s nostrils flared as he caught the scent of the human girl on him, and the last of his patience snapped. “You shouldn’t be dating _anyone_ ,” he growled. “You’re mine.”

“I know you’re used to me trailing along after you all the time, but I’m not a little kid anymore! I have to move on.”

Flinging himself off the bed, Peter started to pace violently. “You don’t get it, Derek! You’re _mine_. My mate _._ You belong with me, not some stupid little human girl who’ll never really understand you.”

Derek blinked up at him from the bed, stunned. “What?”

“We’re mates,” Peter repeated, sinking into the chair across from the bed. “I promised your mother I wouldn’t tell you until you were eighteen, so now she’ll have my head.”

“I thought you didn’t want me!” Derek said. “I’ve been waiting for you to say something for years, and when you never did, I thought I was…too much trouble for you, or something.”

“Too much trouble?” Peter looked incredulous. “Why on earth would you think that?”

“Well, that’s why Grandma and Grandpa got married, isn’t it? Because Grandma being with her mate would’ve caused too much trouble? And they weren’t even related. Plus, you have so many other opportunities.  You could be with someone…I don’t know, exciting.”

“First of all, your grandmother, bless her heart, was a coward to walk away from her mate simply because someone else disapproved. And secondly, do you think I give a damn what anyone outside this pack—or even in it—thinks?  You’re my mate, you’re perfect for me, and the only reason I didn’t ask to claim you the moment I felt the pull is because your mother thought you should have ‘experience’ first.”

“Well that’s stupid.” Derek got up off the bed and came over to drape himself in Peter’s lap. It didn’t work quite as well with his new lanky teenage height as it had when he was thirteen, but Peter didn’t mind. “I think you should kiss me,” he said, looking up into his uncle’s eyes.

Peter didn’t need telling twice. He leaned down and captured Derek’s lips with his, not missing the soft, vulnerable look in the younger boy’s eyes. Derek opened up for him beautifully, kissing him back with a passion that seemed tinged with relief. The older wolf could feel the pull between them strengthen but also settle at the same time. Something he was sure his sister would notice sooner rather than later. But they could worry about that tomorrow.

Right now, Derek was making needy little noises and squirming oh-so-enticingly in his lap. He realized he should probably stop things before they went any further, confront Talia and formalize his claim, but…if she was going to be mad anyway, why not have as much fun as possible first?

He picked his nephew up and moved him back onto the bed without relinquishing his mouth for more than a moment. When he finally pulled away, Derek blinked up at him questioningly.

“Has your little human friend ever given you a blowjob, Derek?” Peter asked him. Despite his words, his tone was gentle.

His nephew blushed. “No. We were…taking it slow.”

Peter grinned, and began unbuttoning Derek’s shirt.

“Umm, aren’t blowjobs supposed to happen a little lower than that?” his nephew teased.

He nipped at Derek’s lip to silence him, then nudged him up so he could slide the shirt off his shoulders and pull his undershirt off with it. “Patience. I’ve been waiting for this for four years; you can wait another few minutes.”

“You’ve known since I was thirteen?” Derek said incredulously. “Why did you wait so long to say something?”

“Your mother wanted to you to have a ‘normal’ high school experience,” Peter told him. “I think she was hoping you’d find someone who’d be less of a pain in the ass to her than me.”

“Hah,” Derek scoffed. “As if I’d settle for anyone who was less of a pain than you.”

“Excuse you, I am a delight!” Peter slid his shirt off over his head, momentarily obscuring his indignant look.

When he glanced down again, Derek was smirking up at him, lifting his hips and wriggling out of his pants and underwear at the same time. “Prove it.”

Peter gave a low growl, reached down and tugged Derek’s trousers off the rest of the way, flinging them across the room in the process. Then he looked down at the sight of his nephew, naked and grinning in his bed, and had to take a moment to catch his breath.

He’d done this a few times before, to pass the time. He was an attractive man, and plenty of people were happy to get naked with him if he showed interest. But those encounters were over quickly; he’d never felt like savoring them. This…this was completely different.

Derek blinked up at him, looking expectant and a little nervous, as Peter ran his eyes over his nephew’s adolescent frame. The boy was well-muscled from playing basketball, but not bulky. The lankiness of youth expressed itself gracefully in the lines of his body. He followed his gaze with his hands, appreciating the soft warmth of Derek’s skin under his palms, mingling their scents with his possessive touch. He stroked the sides of his neck, over his shoulders, trailing light fingertips down his sensitive inner arms to his wrists.

Then he pinned Derek’s wrists to the mattress and dipped forward, claiming his mouth once more. The kiss was fierce this time, full of possession and intent. He moved from Derek’s mouth to bite along his jaw, before sucking and nipping a line of bruises down his neck to his collarbone. Derek bucked helplessly beneath him.

“Peter, _please_ ,” he moaned.

Peter grinned against his nephew’s skin, releasing his wrists. Then he ducked his head down and wrapped his lips around Derek’s cock without further preamble. His nephew’s startled cry made him grin wickedly, flicking his eyes up to meet Derek’s. Derek was propped up on his elbows, watching him with flushed cheeks and an open mouth. When Peter gave a particularly enthusiastic suck, Derek’s eyelashes fluttered closed and he moaned raggedly.

Peter gave himself over to the feel of his nephew’s heavy weight in his mouth, the musky smell and sharp taste of him overwhelming his senses. A feeling of rightness settled in his chest even as heat pooled in his groin. He found himself rocking his hips against the mattress, while he kept Derek’s easily pinned with his free hand.

His nephew’s hands wound their way into Peter’s hair, tugging lightly to get his attention. “Peter, I’m going to…OH GOD.” He broke off as his uncle flicked his tongue expertly over the head of his dick, arching off the bed. His come pulsed hotly over his uncle’s tongue, and Peter gave a pleased hum. Derek responded with a broken, drawn-out moan.

Finally he pulled off, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He regarded his nephew’s prone, panting form smugly. Derek just cracked his eyes open and made grabby hands at him until Peter lay down next to him, gathering the boy’s limp body into his arms.

“Do you want…” Derek started to say, but Peter just shushed him.

“Later,” he said softly. “We have plenty of time.”

“All our lives,” Derek agreed, which seemed uncharacteristically sappy of him. Then he continued, “Which will probably be about fifteen minutes after Mom finds out.”

Peter chuckled and held him closer. Yes, this boy was definitely his mate.


End file.
